Caseywilcox (Siming)
The CaseyWilcox family, formally Casey family, is a long running family in The Sims universe created by Tomas. They're normally created and played in The Sims 3 and rarely the former or later games. The family is currently considered fanon by SimsTek until they're adapted into Siming 3's world. Tomas and Tim Tomas and Tim are the twin siblings that make up CaseyWilcox family. Tim was formally known as Zack, based off of Sim Tomas' DNA, as IRL Tomas originally had the idea of having the two be brothers. This is a reflection of the decision made for their furry counterparts in the TPaw Universe. However, this was eventually abandoned when IRL Tomas decided to bring back the original Zack as their farther in the TPaw Universe. So the sibling version became known as Tim, although Tomas inherited his farther name as a madian name, since IRL Tomas is still known as Zack by some people. Because of this decision, Tim now resembles his farther, naturally suggesting a wish to continue his legacy, while Tomas wishes to build Plumbots. Since the idea bring back their farther was made after their creation, he still only still exists during the pre-Siming Tales era before the CaseyWilcox change. Usage by IRL Tomas The two Sims are used interchangeably to by the IRL Tomas in order to continue flow forward with interruption. This is achieved by giving Sim Tomas is usually given a profession and Tim is a normal career. On concussion, the two may both given normal career tracks; however, this is rare even when a Plumbot is present, since hours often overlap and could put a stop to gameplay without another Sim to fallback on. Plumbots Although the family's destiny is never set in stone, the IRL Tomas often buys or directs the family to create a specific set items as he deems these necessities above all others. The most common item created since Into the Future is 70m45, formally DotZ Mk II, Sim Tomas' plumbot, and 71m, formally DotZ Mk I, Tim's version. The names were inspired by Into the Future's own usage leetspeak to name their NPC Plumbots, although they shouldn't be confused as one. The names translate to Tomas and Tim, respectfully. Usage by IRL Tomas 70m45 is used as a transition between one generation to the next or proxy of Sim Tomas by the IRL Tomas, since he has a hard time letting go of his Sims. The plumbot is always given friendly traits; however, this never stops family members from picking fights with it, including it's own creator. 71m is used when 70m45 is not available, similar to the Sim counterpart. History Pre-Siming Tales The CaseyWilcox and Casey families were considered Tomas' official Sims version of characters they were based on. However, due to rapid changes between TPaw Universe and Sims counterparts before the Siming Universe, it was impossible to uphold this without diverging. IRL Tomas began to buy or direct his family a set a initial actions before letting them for the majority of the game, such as the creation of DotZ Mk I and later II. This was done so regularly it often became second nature. Post-Siming Tales Siming Tales is an acknowledgment by IRL Tomas of the habits and common traits he has given towards his Sims over the years. It establishes that Sim Tomas is a bot builder and Tim will likely continue in his father's footsteps. does have a story that binds it the two created out of habit of always giving specific traits and things, such as Plumbots. Although the CaseyWilcox family within The Sims is no longer considered apart of the main canon or a proper Sims representation of their furry counterparts, that doesn't mean they're no longer played. In fact, the they're no longer canon has only given more reason to play and experiment for the eventual main.